Perfection
by Raquelita
Summary: He was absolutely perfect. DG knew full well that she had accidentally stumbled across the proverbial jackpot - and that she should be thrilled. She was. It was just...what if she didn't want perfection? What if she wanted something else entirely? CDG
1. an engagement

**A/N: so once more my personal problems are coming out in the form of stories. Yaaay! Anywho, this was originally going to be a oneshot but I decided to make it a multi-chapter fic. There's too much going on!**

Perfect. He was absolutely perfect. Well okay, he had his flaws – but overall there was nothing about him that anyone could complain about. DG knew full well that she had accidentally stumbled across the proverbial jackpot. Rich, handsome, kind, romantic … what more could she ask for? Oh, and of course, he was crazy about her. Madly in love as a matter of fact. And she received love letters from him at least once a week. They were wonderful too – a little bit cheesy, but always full of honest confessions. In spite of herself, DG was swept off her feet. It was like entering into a fairytale where things always went exactly the way they were supposed to, and she had to admit that it was a very nice world to live in. She felt like there was someone else that she could be because of him … the sort of girl who liked being a princess rescued by her prince. It was something she'd never really considered, but she was starting to think that maybe she could be happy that way. He wasn't exactly wildly passionate, or wild in any sense of the world really. But how much did that really matter? He had everything else to offer.

And it was that thought that formed through her mind as Sir Jarick got down on one knee in the gardens.

"DG," he began, "I love you. I've loved you since the moment we met and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

For a moment she was silent, looking down into the eyes of this man who loved her so much. And then the answer came from her lips.

"Yes," she said, "yes of course I will."

A smile spread across his face as he slid a diamond ring onto her finger and stood up to embrace her. Pulling back, he kissed her tenderly. DG smiled against his mouth, kicking a nagging thought to the back of her mind.

"We should go tell your parents," Jarick remarked after a moment

"Oh!" she said, "Oh yeah, of course. Come on."

Her parents would be on cloud nine, she was absolutely sure of that. They had approved of Jarick from the start, and they considered him to be the Ozian equivilant of "a great catch". DG had to agree. He was everything a parent could ever want for their daughter.

"Mother?" she called, reaching the doors to the throne room, "Father?"

She swung open the door and pulled an out of breath Jarick along with her.

"You'll never believe it," she began, "Jarick just asked me – "

The next words died on her lips, and she could feel her eyes get wide. Standing at her father's side was none other than Wyatt Cain, looking at her in a way she couldn't quite label.

"Cain," she said, not bothering to hide her surprise, "You're back."

The words rang through the room and hung in the air, carrying more weight than anyone but Cain and DG knew. There were millions of unanswered questions, there was anger, there was hurt and confusion, there was absolute shock – and there was the sudden memory of what had happened the last time they'd seen each other. The night before Wyatt Cain had disappeared.

_"Cain?" DG knocked quietly on the door to the tin man's room, placed directly next to hers for maximum security. "Are you in there?"_

_She knocked again, but there was still no answer. Giving up, she turned to go when she heard the door open._

_"What's wrong princess?" _

_She turned back to him, "Nightmare," she replied, "I was hoping we could sit and talk for awhile? Just to get my mind off of it. I didn't wake you up did I?"_

_"Nah," he replied, letting her inside, "Take a seat."_

_DG settled herself in a big chair next to the crackling fire, folding her legs beneath herself. _

_"So how're you doing?" Cain asked, sitting down across from her, "I mean with this whole royalty bit."_

_"Okay I guess," she replied, "I mean I'm adjusting all right. There are just so many more rules here. So many more expectations. It's a little scary you know?Like, suddenly if I fail at something it matters ten times more than it would back home. Everything is a big deal," she shifted and hugged her knees to her chest, pausing for a moment, "I miss home. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here … like I don't really belong anywhere."_

_Cain watched the expression in her eyes as they reflected the firelight. He could feel how sad she was, how lonely. And he understood too. He felt the same way more often than not … except when he was with her. Somehow she could make that feeling go away, even though he didn't want to think about how. Thinking about how would only lead to more questions._

_He was pulled out of his reverie by a small movement from DG as she wiped a tear away from her eye with the sleeve of her ridiculously oversized striped nightshirt. Why she insisted on sleeping in a piece of clothing that looked like it belonged to a man was beyond Cain, but she'd insisted that it was more comfortable than a nightgown. He had never really complained – the shirt showed a lot more of her legs than any gown ever would. _

_Mentally kicking himself for letting thoughts like that creep into his head yet again, Cain got up._

_"Hey," he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Its okay kid. I know how you feel."_

_She looked up at him, "You do?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah, I do."_

_DG got up out of the chair and wrapped her arms around him. He paused for a moment before doing the same, pulling her tightly against him even as he cursed himself for doing it._

_"When we're like this," she whispered against his neck, "it doesn't hurt as much."_

_Cain pulled away slightly and looked at her tear-stained face. He knew exactly what she meant. This felt right. It felt like home. It always had, from the first time she'd thrown her arms around him. There was so much said between them every time it happened. Every time he came back after being away, every time things got to be too much for her, every time they wordlessly squeezed a shoulder or held a hand, just because they could tell other one needed it. And for a moment he leaned into her, and she leaned into him. _

_But he couldn't … he could never … he wasn't meant to have something so perfect. _

_"I can't," he said suddenly, retracting his arms, "DG, I just can't."_

_She looked at him for a long moment, and then shook her head, a rueful smile on her face, "Of course not," she said, "Why be happy when you can wallow in your misery?"_

_"It isn't that," he retorted, "You know we never could. You're the princess."_

_"You're hiding behind honor and rank now?" she asked incredulously, "Wyatt, you know damn well that's got nothing to do with it."_

_"No DG, that has everything to do with it," he said, making an effort to keep his voice down._

_"Only because you make it that way."_

_Cain was about to counter her, but found that he couldn't. He knew she was right just as much as she knew she was right._

_"Not even going to deny it?" she asked, "Well, at least you're honest."_

_"I'm sorry," he said._

_"Don't apologize," she replied, "At least now I know. You're afraid Cain, and whatever you feel for me scares you a hell of a lot more than anything you've ever had to deal with." _

_She started toward the door, but stopped._

_Taking a deep breath, she turned back to him. "I just want you to know," she said, "that when I walk out that door, that's it. I can't do this anymore. I love you. You have to know that by now. And I think you love me too. But I can't wait anymore. I can't do it."_

_And with those words, she walked away. He didn't follow her, and the next day he was gone. _

**A/N: Part two is already written and will be up soon! Reviews are lovely.**


	2. decisions

**A/N: and so it continues…**

"Yes Princess," Cain replied, "I returned just an hour ago."

"Commander Cain was some important business that has only just returned him to us. Now, what was it you wanted to tell us?" her father asked.

Taking a deep breath, DG made an effort to compose herself and put her smile back on, "Jarick and I are getting married!" she exclaimed.

Immediately her parents were out of their seats and congratulating her. In the midst of the hugging and kissing, DG noticed Cain slip quietly out of the room. She had never been one to avoid confrontation, so she did the only thing she could think to do.

"Oh," she said, swaying slightly, "You know, all of this excitement … suddenly I'm not feeling to well. I think I need to lie down for a bit."

"Of course darling," Jarick replied, "Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"No no," she said, "it's all right. I'll um, I'll go by myself."

"Sweetheart are you all right?" her mother asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

Excusing herself and giving Jarick a kiss, DG walked out of the room and down the hall, reminding herself to maintain composure.

The moment she had the door to her bedroom safely locked, DG slid down against it and onto the floor. What the _hell _did Wyatt Cain think he was doing?! Showing up now, of all times. Just when she'd gotten over him. Just when she was about to marry someone else. Just when –

"Congratulations," the gruff voice caused DG to jump to her feet.

"What're you doing in here?" she asked angrily.

"I thought we should talk," Cain replied.

"Talk? I'm sorry, I don't think there's much to talk about. You've been gone for three months Cain. Gone, and you didn't even tell me you were leaving. I had no idea what happened to you. You didn't even fucking say goodbye!" DG found herself yelling the last part, anger flaring up inside her.

"You think I would've been able to leave if I had? If I'd seen you again I couldn't have walked away. And I needed to leave DG, we both know that."

"No, we don't. You apparently seem to know that, so please enlighten me. Why did you leave Cain?"

He took a deep breath, "Because you were right. I was in love with you. I know what you deserve kid, and it's better than me. If I hadn't left you never would have found Jarick. He's the kind of man you should be with. He'll make you happy. He'll treat you the way you should be treated."

"All you were doing was running away. Don't try to make it seem like it was for my own good."

"But it was princess, you need to believe that."

"I don't _need _to believe anything."

She stared at Cain, slowly taking in everything about him. His clothes still wrinkled from riding, his old fedora; the ice blue eyes that looked at her from beneath the rim, so full of the emotions she knew he would rather hide. He was good at hiding. Good at running. And good at making it seem like he was doing the right thing, the noble thing. DG hated him for that. But even as she stood there glaring at him, she could feel everything coming back – every bit of her feelings for him. And she knew then that they'd never gone away.

"After you left," she began, "I didn't even know what to do. I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to eat. No one seemed to be able to tell me where you'd gone or when you would come back. I didn't even know if you'd ever come back," she found herself pacing as she continued, "I did what I had to do. I forgot about you, and I forgot about the person I was when I was with you. It was hard at first, but it got easier to push you out of my head. To ignore it when I dreamt about the way I felt it your arms. I think it just about killed me, but I did it … And then I met Jarick, and he was wonderful. He was perfect. He wrote me poetry and he said all the right things and he was always so sweet to me. I thought I was happy with him. I thought I could be that princess you read about it all the fairytales who gets swept up onto a white horse by her prince charming. I thought I could be happy spending my life being adored by him."

"You deserve that DG," Cain said.

"No," she said, "No I don't."

"Yes you do," he said forcefully.

"How can it be what I deserve when it's not what I want?!" she yelled, "You want me to be happy, you think I deserve to be happy, but I'm not. Not like this. I thought I was but I can't live this way."

There was silence between them before Cain found himself asking the question that had been burning in his mind.

"Are you in love with him?"

"No," DG replied quietly, hot tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No…?"

"No, I'm not in love with him," she whispered, "I mean," she looked up to face Cain, "I love him as a friend. He's gentle and he's sweet and he … he should have someone who wants all of those things. I kept trying to pretend that I'm that girl. I made myself believe I was that girl, but I'm not. I don't want someone who's wonderful all the time and tender all the time and adoring all the time. I don't want to have to lock part of myself away when I'm with someone."

"Then what do you want?" Cain asked.

DG sighed, "I just want you," she said in a broken voice.

Cain had been listening intently to everything DG was saying. He could almost feel how trapped she was. He could understand what she needed. He could see how hard it was for her, the only thing he wanted was to make it easier. Without another thought, he crossed the room in three steps and took her into his arms. He didn't stop to wonder whether or not it was right as he covered her mouth with his. Consequences be damned.

It was a far cry from Jarick's constant tenderness, and DG quickly realized it was the one thing that she needed. Passion, want, possession, unbridled love. She felt everything the moment Cain's lips touched her. It seemed to sear through every part of her, making her weak in the knees. This was what had been missing. She felt a part of her come back to life.

"I love you," Cain said hoarsely when they broke apart, "You're all I want DG, you always have been."

"You've got awful timing," she remarked.

Cain pulled away from her, "You're not ….," he paused and cleared his throat, "Are you still going to marry Jarick?"

DG bit her bottom lip. This was going to be the most difficult thing she'd ever done – regardless of the decision she made.

"I don't know," she said, "I made a promise to him, and I do love him. He's wonderful. But," she looked back up into Cain's eyes, "I don't think I can live without this."

"Is that a no?"

She nodded, "But I hate myself for it. He doesn't deserve to be hurt the way I'm going to hurt him."

"I'm sorry," Cain said, "Maybe it would've been better if I hadn't come back – "

"Don't you _ever _say that," DG said with surprising force, "Ever."

She turned away from him and fixed a few stray hairs in the mirror, "Right," she said, "Well I'm going to go talk to Jarick. The sooner the better I guess."

She turned to leave, but Cain put a gentle hand on her arm, "I'm sorry I let you walk out my door that night," he said quietly.

"I know."

--

Jarick was in the stables when DG found him, gently grooming his horse and humming to himself.

"Hi," she said.

"Oh hello darling, feeling better?"

"Mhm."

He took her in his arms and dipped her into a kiss. DG found herself almost wishing that she felt something even remotely resembling what she felt when she was with Cain, but there was nothing there.

"Woah there," she said as he let her go, "No need to get too over the top."

"Oh yes I forget," Jarick remarked, "you aren't so much of a romantic."

DG gave him an apologetic smile.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," she said, picking up a brush and beginning on the other side of the horse.

"What's that?"

"It's not an easy thing for me to say."

"Sweetheart," Jarick stopped and came around to be next to her, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know, it's just … this is going to hurt you. And you don't deserve to be hurt."

He looked at her in confusion, "What is it?"

DG took a deep breath. "Jarick, I love you. You're absolutely wonderful and I couldn't ask for a better man."

"But?"

"But I don't think I can marry you. I thought this was what I wanted, but I was wrong. You deserve the girl who's going to make you the happiest, and I just don't think I'm her. I know I'm not her."

"But DG," he said, "I'm in love with you."

"I know," she replied, "And I'm so, so sorry. Believe me if I could control how I felt about who then I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I can't."

Jarick was quiet for a long moment before he spoke again. "Is there someone else?"

DG looked into his eyes and found that she couldn't lie.

"Yes," she said, "yeah. There is."

"Is it Commander Cain?"

She was shocked at the question, "Well I – how did you – "

"I saw the way you two looked at each other in the throne room. And I saw the way he looked when you announced that we were engaged. Then he walked out. I knew there had to have been something between you," Jarick sighed, "I just hoped it was over."

"I'm sorry," DG whispered again, putting her hand on his face.

He put his hand over top of it and gave her a sad smile, "It's all right. I understand. I just want you to be happy. Even if it isn't with me."

DG slid his ring off of her left hand and gave it back to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you Jarick," she said, "You're a better man than most."

"It's always been my downfall," he replied.

Giving him a final smile, DG turned and walked away.

**A/N: so I think this is going to end up being a 3-parter, which means just one more to go. I promise it'll be a good one though! (even if it isn't written yet****)**.** As always, reviews are fantastic and make me smile.**


	3. against a wall

A/N: sorry it took me so long for this last installment

**A/N: sorry it took me so long for this last installment!**

**Disclaimer: (because I forgot to put this at the beginning) I don't own Tin Man or any of it's characters – although I would love to own Wyatt Cain.**

DG couldn't help the few tears that trickled down her cheeks as she walked away from Jarick. Whether it was the right thing to do or not, it still hurt her to hurt him.

She knew who she needed to talk to next – and she was hardly looking forward to it. Her parents had introduced her to Jarick in the first place, they were certain to be disappointed in the end of the relationship. The only question was whether or not DG should tell them why she broke it off. Would it worsen the blow, or help them to understand?

Before she could come up with an answer, she found herself at the door to her mother's study. She knocked quietly, half hoping she wouldn't be heard.

"Come in," came the queen's voice.

DG opened the door and gave her mother a nervous smile.

"There's the bride to be. Are you feeling better?"

"I am, thanks. But um, I need to talk to you about something."

"Well certainly dear, have a seat," her mother motioned to the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

DG plopped down and started subconsciously twisting a strand of hair around her finger. Her mother gave her a knowing smile.

"What?" DG asked, slightly defensive.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" her mother asked.

"What? What makes you say something's wrong?"

The queen motioned to the hair in DG's hand, "You always used to do that when you were nervous about telling me something."

DG pulled her fingers out of her hair, "Yeah," she took a deep breath, "It's about Jarick."

"What about him?"

"I broke off our engagement," DG said quickly.

Her mother remained silent for what seemed like hours before speaking.

"I thought you loved him."

"So did I. But that's just it – I love him, I'm not in love with him. I know he should be my dream guy and I know every girl would kill to be in my place, but he just isn't right for me," she heaved a sigh, "I was only trying to make everyone happy. I wanted him because I knew that I _should _want him. But I don't Mama," she felt like a little girl again as tears bloomed for what seemed like the tenth time, "I really don't."

Her mother got up from her chair and walked over to DG, wrapping her arms around her, "It's all right DG," she said, stroking her hair, "I understand. I'm not angry."

"Do you thank dad will be upset?" she asked.

"No," her mother said, giving a soft laugh, "Your father wasn't exactly an ideal candidate for royal marriage you know." Then, so quietly that DG could barely hear her, she added, "They're really both so similar."

"Who are?" she asked.

"Oh," her mother said, seeming surprised to find that she had spoken aloud, "Nothing sweetheart."

DG eyed her mother suspiciously.

"Your father and Commander Cain," the queen said finally.

It took a second for the words to sink in.

"Wait," DG said, "You mean … you know that the reason I'm not marrying Jarick is because of – "

"Commander Cain? Yes, I had my suspicions. So did your father."

"But how did you…?" DG began weakly.

"Three months ago when the Commander came to us and asked if we had any assignments for him – something that would take him away from the palace – we knew there had to be a reason. Then after he left you walked around as though a light inside of you had been snuffed out. When Jarick came along we thought perhaps you had moved on, but then Commander Cain returned…"

Her mother trailed off and gave DG a gentle smile, "I'm proud of you for following your heart my darling. I don't want you to do something simply because you think it's what others want."

DG nodded and stood up, giving her mother a hug, "Thanks mom," she whispered.

"You're welcome," the queen replied, giving DG a kiss on the cheek, "So, go tell your tin man that the wicked king and queen approve," she added with a laugh.

With a smile on her face, DG left her mother's study and headed back down the hall to Cain's room, where she knew he would be unpacking. Knocking loudly on the door, she didn't bother waiting for him to open it before bursting in.

"Hey there princess," Cain said, standing up from where he had been kneeling in front of a dresser.

He spoke casually enough, but DG could see in his eyes how nervous he was to hear what she had to tell him about Jarick.

"I broke things off," she said.

Cain let out a sigh of relief.

"And I told my mother," she added.

His face froze at that, "I don't know if that was such a good idea. She would never approve …"

"She already does," DG replied.

"What?"

"Funny thing is," DG said, moving closer to Cain as she spoke, "Not only did she approve, she already knew. So did my father. Looks like we were pretty transparent."

Cain laughed, "Apparently."

"So, Commander Cain – now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"I don't know kid. I thought I could recite some poetry for you, maybe go out and buy you chocolates so I can woo you …"

DG narrowed her eyes, "You try to woo me Wyatt Cain, and I will kick your ass."

"You're my kind of girl princess."

"You're my kind of guy."

"So," Cain said huskily, tracing his hand along DG's cheek and moving so that their bodies touched, "This knight in shining armor of yours, did he ever push you up against a wall and kiss you senseless?"

"Can't say that he did," she replied, breathless as he placed a kiss at the base of her neck.

"Well," he said, "First things first."

With one hand he slid her against the wall and held her arms over her head.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" he asked.

"Since the moment you saw me trying to attack a bunch of longcoats with a stick?" she guessed with a laugh.

He smiled, "Bingo. I just never thought it would happen."

"Cain?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sure I'll be starting another one soon – reviews are welcome!**


End file.
